YELLOW
by Nixie Meilya Mei
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah kyungsoo dan si gila Park Chanyeol. ChanSoo.
1. Chapter 1

**tiba-tiba aja kepikiran nulis cerita Marrying Her n Him, anggap aja ini selingan dulu ya hehe... kenapa judulnya Yellow? soalnya pas nulis aku lagi dengerin Yellow-Coldplay. jadi kalo gak nyambung ya... bisa ditebak kenapa haha. kalo responnya bagus tar aku lanjutin deh ini ceritanya.**

* * *

><p><strong>YELLOW<strong>

* * *

><p>"kyungsoo-shiii… direktur bilang siang ini ada rapat tolong siapkan bajunya…"<p>

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya begitu Luhan, manajer salah satu departemen di perusahaan itu mengatakan 'titipan' sang direktur.

Ya, direktur di perusahaan ini, Park Chanyeol adalah atasan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merupakan sekretaris yang bisa dibilang merangkap sebagai dan lain-lain. Apa-apa Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>"jadi sehabis dari rapat ini aku tidak ada jadwal apapun?" Tanya Chanyeol di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka saat ini menuju perjalanan rapat ke sebuah tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dengan perusahaan lain. Kyungsoo kembali mengecek buku catatan seperti diary itu dan menggeleng.<p>

"tidak ada…"

"syukurlah… rasanya aku sudah mau mati…"

"Anda sakit?"

"tentu saja tidak… ah iya… bagaimana kalau kau temani aku nonton film pulang nanti… sudah lama rasanya tidak ke bioskop…" Chanyeol mengeluh dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi.

"tapi…"

"hey.. ini perintah atasan… lagi pula jam kerjamu sampai jam tujuh… hari ini jam empat kita sudah selesai jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak!"

"nde…"

Lihat. Chanyeol selalu begitu. Kyungsoo pernah ingin mengundurkan diri tapi chanyeol tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Dulu ia sempat tidak masuk, sengaja. Malah chanyeol datang ke rumahnya.

Dan nonton yang direncanakan adalah…

"kita nonton film itu ok…?" nada chanyeol bertanya. Tapi itu pernyataan. Nyatanya dia sudah membeli tiket film science fiction yang sama sekali kyungsoo tidak suka. Kyungsoo memastikan selama di dalam bioskop nanti dia akan tidur dibalik kacamata 4Dnya.

Kyungsoo memilih nachos dengan sprite, sementara chanyeol popcorn pedas dan cola untuk camilannya.

"apa itu enak?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo asyik dengan nachosnya.

"…" kyungsoo mengangguk.

"aku mau…"

Chanyeol tanpa izin mengambil nachos itu dari tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebal, popcorn pedas sekarang jadi miliknya. Harusnya chanyeol meminta saat tadi mereka diluar jadi kyungsoo bisa membeli dua nachos. Errr… dasar si gila pikirnya.

* * *

><p>"jadi besok aku ada pertemuan dengan ibuku?"<p>

Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka karena ibunya menelepon kyungsoo dan meminta jam kosong chanyeol besok untuk bertemu dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"iya…"

"kau ikut ok!"

"tapi nyonya meminta Anda datang sendiri…"

"kau ikut saja… dan buat penampilanku jadi jelek!"

"mwo? Maaf maksud saya…"

"ibuku pasti akan membuatku kencan buta dengan sesorang kau tahu kan maksudku?"

"tapi nyonya akan marah kalau tahu saya ikut…"

"kau lebih takut padaku atau ibuku?"

"nyonya…"

"apa?"

"sampai saat ini setiap kesalahan apapun yang sengaja saya lakukan… direktur tidak pernah mengancam akan memecatku… sementara nyonya sering sekali…"

"itu hanya ancaman… kenyataannya dia tak bisa memecatmu… sudah pokoknya besok ikut dan tolong pesankan aku makan siang hari ini… sekalian saja untukmu juga… jadi kita makan siang bersama disini…"

"apa boleh saya izin membeli saja makan siangnya… sekalian ingin bertemu Baekhyun…"

"baiklah… tapi kembali saat makan siang tiba…"

"nde… terimakasih…"

* * *

><p>Hahhh… bisa izin seperti ini rasanya seperti keluar dari penjara.<p>

Kyungsoo segera ke departemen pemasaran untuk menemui salah satu sahabatnya, baekhyun. Sejak kyungsoo beralih jabatan jadi sekretaris mereka jarang bertemu. Direktur mereka seolah memonopoli kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih banyak makan siang dengan chanyeol karena dia selalu minta makan siang di ruangannya dan kyungsoo selalu disuruh membeli atau memesannya. Jika tidak, karena sehabis makan siang mereka ada rapat penting atau apapun yang dilakukan di luar kantor, maka kyungsoo terpaksa makan siang di luar sekaligus memilihkan pakaian apa yang akan chanyeol pakai ketika rapat nanti. Chanyeol bahkan akan menyuruh kyungsoo saat hari libur ke apartemennya hanya untuk menyuruh kyungsoo membereskan ruang kerjanya. Dia hanya ingin kyungsoo, karena menyuruh orang lain selera yang chanyeol inginkan tidak akan didapat dan barang yang dia butuhkan pasti letaknya akan mendapatkan protes.

"Ya Tuhan… aku tidak percaya akhirnya bisa keluar denganmu soo… direktur gila itu memberi izin setelah berbulan-bulan kau selalu makan siang sendiri… maksudku bersamanya… tapi kan kau tidak bisa sebebas seperti denganku… kita bisa mengobrol atau apapun itu…"

"iya… sepertinya hari ini dia sedang sadar… ah tapi tidak… besok hal yang sama akan kembali terulang baekki…"

"apa?"

"nyonya Park akan merencanakan kencan buta lagi untuk si bungsu kesayangannya itu… dan direktur kembali mengajakku untuk ikut… aku tidak mau kena semprot lagi…"

Baekhyun kasihan dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol itu tidak pernah kapok melibatkan kyungsoo di kencan buta yang selalu ibunya rencanakan. Sekalipun itu berhasil sampai proses pendekatan. Pasti ujung-ujungnya perempuan itu akan meminta chanyeol memecat kyungsoo karena cemburu. Ujung-ujungnya bukan kyungsoo yang dipecat. Tapi acara pendekatan mereka yang di cut. Untuk urusan cemburu mungkin bukan Cuma para gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya saja. banyak pegawai perempuan yang mencari-cari kesalahan kyungsoo karena menurut mereka kyungsoo kecentilan sampai bisa dekat seperti itu dengan chanyeol.

"ingat… apa gadis pendiam seperti kyungsoo akan melakukan hal seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Nyatanya tidak… dia bahkan terang-terangan pernah bolos seminggu agar dipecat. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi… aku percaya padanya. Jadi, begitu ada kesalahan yang tiba-tiba dan membuat kyungsoo seakan-akan bersalah seperti ini tentu aku tidak akan percaya karena aku tahu dia dibanding kalian…"

Semua diam begitu chanyeol mengatakan itu. Tidak ada lagi yang cemburu dengan kyungsoo. Walaupun ada tapi tidak separah seperti itu dengan memfitnah kyungsoo lagi. Mereka jadi tahu justru selama ini jadi kyungsoo mungkin tidak enak dan nyaman. Apalagi sebentar-sebentar kyungsoo. Apa-apa kyungsoo. Bagaimana jadi kyungsoo tidak capek. Jadi, menurut mereka buka enaknya jadi kyungsoo tapi untung mereka bukan kyungsoo karena belum tentu mereka sanggup. Apalagi chanyeol seleranya sering berubah-ubah.

* * *

><p>"eomma…"<p>

"oh sayang kau datang… kyungsoo juga ikut?"

Kyungsoo sudah deg-degan saja tapi kali ini nyonya park tersenyum. Bahkan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"aku pikir eomma merencanakan kencan buta lagi…"

Kyungsoo geli jika melihat chanyeol sudah bertemu ibunya. Dia jadi anak manja. Walaupun dia anak bungsu tapi dia sudah 28 tahun, apa ini yang disebut pria incaran gadis-gadis berselera tinggi.

"tadinya… tapi ternyata semua harus aku batalkan karena pemikiran baru ayahmu…"

"ayah?"

"dan juga Yoora noonamu…"

"apa?"

"sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir kyungsoo akan ikut denganmu hari ini… tapi syukurlah jadi kyungsoo juga bisa mendengarnya sekalian…"

"saya?"

"begini… setelah kami mendiskusikan masalah calon yang cocok untuk jadi istrimu… kami tidak punya pilihan lain karena semua yang kami kenalkan denganmu gagal. Selain karena bukan tipemu… kau juga mungkin banyak pertimbangan… dan melihat kau selalu bergantung pada sekretarismu selama ini… aku pikir kyungsoo calon yang tepat…"

"mwo?"

Bisa dibayangkan ekspresi kyungsoo dan chanyeol seperti apa.

"nyonya…"

"ibu… apa ibu tidak salah bicara? Bukannya selera ibu itu melebihi langit soal menantu…"

Kyungsoo tersinggung. Jadi dia apa?

"bisa dibilang begitu… tapi… kalau dipikir-pikir… tanpa pendidikan dan skill yang dimilikinya… mana bisa kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan… dia juga gadis yang baik mengingat selama ini dia mau saja kau repotkan… terakhir kali aku ke apartemenmu kau bilang kau menyuruh kyungsoo masak… dan itu enak… jadi… apalagi yang harus aku cari dari calon menantuku…"

"nyonya tapi…"

"kau lebih takut padaku apa chanyeol?"

"nyonya…"

"jadi turuti saja… dan kau chanyeol perlakukan kyungsoo dengan lebih baik… kalau dalam satu bulan ini kau yakin… kalian bisa segera bertunangan…"

"tunangan?"

"eomma…"

"aku pulang dulu… tadi aku sudah memesan makanan… sebentar lagi pasti siap… nikmati makan siang kalian… kuharap kencan ini tidak buta lagi… dan kau mau berpenampilan seperti apapun masih saja tampan sayang... bye..."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan hari itu nyonya Park mencium pipinya setelah mencium chanyeol sebelumnya.

Sepeninggalan ibunya, Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, dan…

"aku rasa ini bukan hal yang buruk…"

"tapi…"

"memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih? Atau ada yang kau sukai?"

"…" kyungsoo menggeleng.

"ya sudah ini akan lebih baik… dan… kita bisa memulainya hari ini…"

"maksudnya?"

"ya… kita akan mulai berkencan… kau belum pernah kan berkencan betulan denganku…"

"betulan?"

"selama ini kau selalu jengkel saat aku ajak makan malam atau nonton… aku rasa aku bisa memperbaikinya jika kau mau…"

"memangnya itu masuk hitungan kencan? Itu kan paksaan menemani…"

"paksaan?"

"bukannya selalu berakhir dengan kata harus dan saya tidak boleh menolak…"

"tapi aku menganggapnya kencan…"

"kencan apa yang seenaknya selalu memesan ini itu tanpa persetujuan… Anda selalu minta apa yang saya makan… semuanya…"

Entah kenapa, hari ini kyungsoo jadi begitu cerewet, berani membantah, dan mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia kesalkan mengenai chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri menanggapinya dengan tenang dan membela diri seperti tidak pernah salah saja.

"jadi aku anggap kau menyetujui rencana ibuku ok…!"

Ya, karena kyungsoo tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. lihat saja bagaimana kencan yang lebih baik yang sebenarnya yang chanyeol maksudkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Iya deh ya ini aku lanjutin sementara yang Marrying Her & Him nya istirahat dulu. Aku masih editin.

Yang nanya GS ato bukan. Kan ada dialog yang chanyeol bilang 'gadis pendiam seperti dia…' pas marahin karyawan buat bela kyungsoo. Jadi GS dong ya…

Maaf kalo bosenin ya semua~~~

Buat DwiOlyvELF hadiah ultah ffnya ini dulu ya… minggu depan ato besok mungkin kita main ayah-ibuan lagi bareng chansoo ya… hehe… doain ya semoga exo comebacknya lancar. Kyungsoo juga sama perilisan filmnya lancar… (maklum ya emaknya kyungsoo lagi was was sama angin yang bisa saja digoyangin secara sengaja ke itu pohon 'kyungsoo' dan bikin beberapa daunnya berguguran…) semoga kyungsoo berbuah dulu kena anginnya secara alami… jadi daun yang gugurnya bakal diganti sama daun yang tumbuh lebih indah halahhhh ngomong apa sayah….

* * *

><p>Setelah pertemuan dengan nyonya Park siang itu, Kyungsoo minta izin pulang.<p>

"direktur boleh kan aku izin? Sekaliiiii sajaaa…"

"apa kau mendadak pusing karena apa yang ibuku minta tadi? Kau tidak suka padaku ya?" chanyeol tidak jadi memasukan pasta ke mulutnya

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"aniiyaaa… tidak seperti itu… tapi benar saya jadi pusing sekarang… direktur bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik… tidak usah saja menerima saran nyonya tadi…"

"tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatku nyaman selain kau…"

"itu karena selama ini saya sekretaris Anda…"

"tidak mau… pokoknya seperti kata ibuku tadi kita jalani saja dulu selama sebulan ini… akan kubuat kau menyukaiku… memangnya aku bukan tipemu ya?"

"uh? Engngng…"

"kau suka pria seperti apa memangnya?"

"tidak tahu… dan direktur jangan berpikiran seperti tadi… sebagai bawahan saya harus mengakui bahwa Anda pria yang begitu tampan… banyak pegawai yang menyukai Anda… tapi maaf… sebagai seorang gadis saya pikir terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan Anda tipe saya atau bukan… selama ini kita saling mengenal hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan… ya seperti itu…"

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menghentikan acara makannya. Kyungsoo jadi keki sendiri di tatap oleh atasannya.

"itu artinya kita memang perlu menjalaninya dulu… ka… aku antar pulang sekarang… dan bisakah bicara lebih akrab saja jika di luar seperti ini…"

"bukannya ini masih jam kerja ya direktur…"

"argghhh… ayo makan lalu aku antar pulang…"

* * *

><p>Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo ingin menghancurkan ponselnya sekarang juga. Chanyeol meneleponnya.<p>

'bagaimana kabarmu?'

"emmm… tentu baik-baik saja… direktur kenapa menelepon?"

'aku mengkhawatirkanmu… ingat saat ini kita TEMAN KENCAN!'

Ya Tuhan, bahkan Kyungsoo ingin melupakan hal yang satu itu.

'eommaku tadi menelepon dan menanyakan apa aku mengantarmu pulang… bertemu ibumu dan banyak lagi yang dia tanyakan…'

"benarkah?"

'hummm… jadi besok aku akan menjemputmu dan pamit pada ibumu…'

"tidak usah… besok saya bisa berangkat sendiri…"

'tidak bisa! Pokoknya mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu… dan… ingat ini perintah eommaku yang kau lebih takutkan daripada aku itu… eomma bisa kena serangan jantung jika ada yang menolak permintaannya… kau harus tahu dan takut… arra…'

"tapi…"

'sekarang tidurlah… aku akan menutup teleponnya… jaljaaa…'

Arghhh… apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang. Menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun ujung-ujungnya jadi gossip satu kantor. Itu namanya bunuh diri.

* * *

><p>"sayang cepatlah… Chanyeol menunggumu…"<p>

Kyungsoo sedang menggunakan sepatunya begitu teriakan itu ia dengar. Ya Tuhan ibunya kenapa memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu, dia itu atasan anaknya. Ia buru-buru turun.

"eomma… dia direktur…"

Wajah eomma kyungsoo langsung berubah.

"jeosohamnida direktur…"

"ah benarkah… maafkan saya kalau begitu… maaf saya tidak tahu tuan…"

"bibi kenapa seperti itu… saat ini saya sedang berkencan dengan kyungsoo jadi anggap saya pria biasa…"

"tapi…"

"direktur… apa yang direktur katakan?"

"kita berkencan…"

"aigoo… eomma sebenarnya…"

"ahhh… eomma mengerti sekarang… jadi kalian saling menyukai karena terbiasa bersama ya? Kenapa tidak katakana pada eomma kalau sudah punya kekasih huh? Dasar pemalu…"

Kyungsoo sebal eommanya mencubit pipinya dan itu di depan chanyeol yang saat ini dengan seenaknya menertawakannya.

"aku pergi dulu eomma… ini sudah sangat siang…"

"baiklah… hati-hati… chanyeol jaga kyungsoo, nde…"

"baik bibi pasti akan aku lakukan…"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor itu Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol menjemputnya ke rumah. Beberapa kali karena ada tugas pagi ke luar Seoul, biasanya ia dijemput atau juga karena pulang malam. Tapi itu ada supir, sekalipun tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah menginjakan kaki melewati batas pagar rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya. Sekarang kyungsoo juga harus duduk di sebelah kemudi Chanyeol. Kemana Pak Kim sebenarnya hari ini?

"kyungsoo-yaa… kenapa diam saja?"

"saya sedang marah…"

"huh?"

"kenapa direktur berkata seperti itu pada ibuku… itu namanya direktur memberi harapan palsu pada ibu… dia akan sangat kecewa ketika akhirnya…"

"akhirnya kita akan bertunangan… kenapa kecewa?"

"direktur… ini kan baru rencana… nyonya juga merencanakan ini juga memberikan waktu… baik sebulan kita menjadi dekat… tapi sebaiknya ini dirahasiakan… kalau benar yakin dengan keputusan itu baru orang boleh tahu… apa jadinya jika ujung-ujungnya kita memang tidak bisa yakin dekat… itu akan mengecawakan ibuku…"

Chanyeol panic sekarang. Ya, Kyungsoo menangis. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya.

"kyungsoo… maafkan aku… hey… uljimma…"

Kyungsoo masih menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"jujur saja… aku benar-benar tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan yang selama ini akan orangtuaku jodohkan denganku… aku begitu setuju dengan usul kali ini karena aku sudah tahu siapa kau… maaf… aku memang terlalu memaksakan dan egois tanpa bertanya apa pendapatmu… tapi aku pikir…"

"Anda pikir saya akan tertarik karena Anda itu seorang direktur yang kaya kan?"

Kyungsoo langsung naik pitam.

"tidak… aku tidak berpikir seperti itu… hanya saja… masa iya kau tidak tertarik padaku?"'

"apa direktur berharap saya tertarik pada Anda?"

Jika ada orang lain di mobil itu, mungkin dia akan berkata 'apa kalian berdua begitu bodoh dan polos?'

Kenyataannya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis menanyakan hal tadi dan chanyeol mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian di mobil tadi begitu sampai di kantor, Kyungsoo semakin pendiam saja. ia ogah-ogahan ketika terpaksa harus memasuki ruangan chanyeol karena beberapa berkas yang menumpuk yang dititipkan padanya.<p>

"kyungsoo-yaa… kau sakit?" Chanyeol sadar kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "makan sianglah dengan baekhyun istirahat nanti…"

"uhm?"

"aku akan menghubunginya agar dia menemanimu…"

"nde? Tidak usah direktur… saya akan menghubunginya sendiri…"

"hehemmm… baiklah… setidaknya habis makan siang nanti kau jadi lebih baik dan… jangan sampai sakit… aku tidak suka…"

* * *

><p>"sepertinya direktur menelepon kepala departemen dan menyuruhku izin menemanimu… ada apa?" baekhyun penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja atasannya menyuruhnya istirahat terlebih dahulu untuk menemani kyungsoo.<p>

"itu… eung… apa kau janji jika aku cerita tidak akan membuat gossip heboh satu kantor?"

"apa? Gossip? Kau hamil?"

"yaaa… bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"memangnya apa ? apa ada hubungannya dengan direktur? Kenapa dia sampai memintaku menemanimu sekarang?"

"baekki-ah sebenarnya… aku disuruh berkencan dengan direktur selama sebulan oleh nyonya park… setalah yakin kami disuruh bertunangan nanti…"

"mwo?"

"ya… kecilkan suaramu…"

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di café. Tentu saja kekagetan baekhyun tadi mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

"jadi kemarin itu?"

"ya… tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi… aku pusing… aku ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa dan tidak boleh…"

"itu kan hakmu?"

"kau tahu kan bagaimana nyonya park… selain itu… sebulan ini hanya proses meyakinkan katanya… mungkin kalau tidak yakin semuanya akan batal… tapi…"

"apa?"

"direktur begitu berharap aku mau menjalaninya…"

"wow… jadi dia menyukaimu?"

"aku tidak tahu… harus diingat semua ini baru proses saling meyakinkan baek… dan aku sudah memintanya tidak menuruti keinginan ibunya itu…"

"tapi… memangnya kau tidak menyukai direktur gila itu? Sama sekali? Selama ini kau banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya…"

"itu yang aku takutkan… dia juga bertanya itu padaku… kau tahu kan untuk sebuah hubungan butuh cinta bukan hanya nyaman karena sering bersama saja… kalau begitu kenapa tidak menikah dengan keluarga sendiri saja yang jelas-jelas lebih nyaman dengan kita dibanding dengan siapapun…"

"ya… melihat dia jadi begitu baik seperti ini padamu mungkin dia memang mencintaimu… hanya saja diantara kalian mungkin belum ada yang menyadarinya… kau juga pasti sering memperhatikan dia kan?"

"aku tidak yakin…" kyungsoo menjawab lemas.

Belum sempat mereka berdua menghabiskan makan siangnya, ponsel kyungsoo bordering.

"nugu? Baekhyun penasaran melihat raut kyungsoo.

"direktur…"

Mau tidak mau ia mengangkatnya.

"yoboseyo…"

'soo-ya… bisakah kau kembali sekarang? Ibuku ada di sini…'

"mwo?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol bahasanya sekarang.

'nde… kumohon…'

* * *

><p>Tidak sampai dua puluh menit kyungsoo dan baekhyun sudah sampai di ruangan kerja chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut karena bingung apalagi kyungsoo yang terburu-buru.<p>

"jadi kyungsoo sudah setuju?"

"uhm?"

Kyungsoo bingung. Ia melirik chanyeol dan pria itu hanya menunjukan wajah pasrahnya.

"chanyeol bilang kau setuju kan untuk melakukan kencan dengannya… itu artinya kemungkinan kalian bisa bertunangan nanti besar kan?" wajah nyonya Park terlihat begitu antusias.

Kyungsoo ingin pingsan rasanya.

"nyonya…"

"eomma… kau panggil eomma ya mulai sekarang… bagaimana bisa dekat jika masih seperti atasan dan bawahan seperti itu…"

"saya sangat menghargai Anda dan juga direktur… mungkin sebuah kesempatan paling berharga bagi semua wanita bisa nyonya jodohkan seperti itu dengan direktur… saya juga merasa tersanjung dengan permintaan itu… tapi…"

"chanyeol sudah mengatakan semuanya… semua tinggal usahanya saja membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

"nde?"

"tenang saja… walaupun chanyeol tidak pintar mendekati wanita tapi selama ini dia begitu betah hanya denganmu… itu artinya anakku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu…"

"…"

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin pingsan.

Sepertinya nyonya park menyadari di situ ada baekhyun yang sedari tadi jadi penonton dan pendengar setia.

"jadi kau temannya kyungsoo?"

"ah… iya nyonya…" baekhyun memberi hormat.

"kalau begitu tugasmu mengawasi mereka berdua… ok!"

"nde?"

* * *

><p>"sepertinya ibuku terobsesi padamu sekarang…" chanyeol meminum kopi yang baru saja kyungsoo buatkan untuknya. Ibunya baru saja pulang.<p>

"kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa sedikit jauh dari chanyeol. Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Entah takut kenapa.

"sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini… dia santai-santai saja walaupun tahu ujung-ujungnya aku akan menolak gadis yang ia pilih. Ia tidak pernah meyakinkan gadis itu sampai seperti tadi yang dia lakukan padamuuu… dia bilang padaku sebelum kau datang tadi… kau harus ikut ke acara keluargaku minggu ini…"

"nde?"

"yah… agar kau yakin keluargaku juga menginginkamu…"

"tapi…"

"setidaknya pikirkan ibuku ya… taka pa kau tak menyukaiku juga… kalau akhirnya kita tidak berjodoh mungkin aku akan kencan buta sampai tua hehe…"

Kyungsoo melihat senyum miris chanyeol ketika meminum kopinya.

"memangnya apa yang direktur sukai dariku?"

"huh?"

* * *

><p>"hai…" seorang gadis berkulit putih menyapa kyungsoo yang begitu kaku berdiri di samping chanyeol.<p>

"soo… ini namanya sehun… dia sepupuku tapi sudah aku anggap adik sendiri…"

"oh… hai… nama saya kyungsoo…" Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam pada gadis yang pasti lebih muda darinya itu.

"hai… bibi bilang kyungsoo unnie ini kekasih chanyeol oppa… jadi unnie jangan canggung ya… mulai hari ini anggap aku adik juga…" sehun merangkul kyungsoo.

Sementara kyungsoo tersenyum kaku menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia melirik chanyeol yang juga sama dengan dirinya.

"sehunnie aja kyungsoo unnie ya… oppa akan menjemput jongin dan taeyong dulu…" chanyeol kemudian melirik kyungsoo. "kau bersama sehun dulu ya… aku mau menjemput kekasihnya dulu… nanti di dalam juga ada ibu…"

Sehun lalu menuntun kyungsoo masuk ke kediaman keluarga besar Park itu. chanyeol sendiri sudah pergi.

"chanyeol oppa mau menjemput kekasihku dan adiknya… unnie pasti penasaran kan kenapa chanyeol oppa bisa kalah punya kekasih dariku… itu karena keluarga jongin yang meminta agar aku dijodohkan dengan anaknya… awalnya aku tidak mau… tapi karena jongin tampan aku jadi mau-mau saja…" sehun berceloteh tanpa peduli kyungsoo mau mendengarnya atau tidak. "ayo… itu bibi…"

Dan akhirnya apa yang kyungsoo takutkan pun terjadi.

"sayang… akhirnya kau datang…" nyonya park merangkul kyungsoo memisahkannya dari sehun. "ayo kau harus berekenalan dengan semua bibi chanyeol…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku pada semuanya. Ia tidak ingt siapa saja. terlalu banyak. Ia hanya tahu sehun saja. ah tidak, ibunya sehun juga.

"nyonya…"

"eomma… kyungsoo sayang…"

"apa tuan dan nona muda tidak ikut…"

"ayah dan yoora unnie, OK!"

"ah… itu maksud saya…"

"mereka masih di jalan… suami yoora sedang ke luar negeri… jadi tadi ayahnya mengantarnya sekalian melihat cucunya dipijat…"

Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut.

"lihat kan… semua disini tersenyum kepadamu… semua menerimamu… jadi jangan takut…" nyonya park mengelus rambut kyungsoo. Bukannya tenang, ia makin deg-degan. "sayang… sehunni… temani kyungsoo unnie lagi ya… bibi mau menyiapkan makanan…"

"nde…" sehun membalas teriakan bibinya itu.

"apa saya bisa ikut ke dapur saja?"

"wah… unnie pintar masak ya?" sehun takjub begitu ada di hadapan kedua wanita itu.

"masakannya salah satu yang chanyeol oppamu sukai hunnie sayang… kau bisa belajar jadi istri yang baik dari kyungsoo…"

"daebak… unnie… jjang…"

"hehe… tidak seperti itu…"

"yasudah sekarang kalian berdua ikut ke dapur…"

Ternyata semua ketakutan kyungsoo hilang jika dibawa memasak dan menyiapkan makanan di meja makan seperti ini. ia bahkan tadi sempat tertawa karena sehun yang ceplas ceplos itu lucu. Ia bahkan disuapi nyonya park ketika mencicipi hasil masakan.

Ada satu yang mereka bertiga tidak sadari. Ada chayeol dan jongin di dekat tembok dapur yang melihatnya.

"hyung… jadi itu noona yang kau ceritakan tadi…"

"hemmm…"

"sehunni dan ibumu sepertinya sangat menyukainya…"

"aku rasa semua akan menyukainya… ibuku tadi mengirim pesan semua memujinya…"

"setidaknya tidak seperti sehun yang begitu lepas begitu diajak ke acara keluargaku…"

"lalu kenapa ibumu begitu menyukai adikku hummm?" chanyeol mendelik.

"aku juga tidak tahu… ayo hyung ke dalam lagi jangan mengintip…"

Jongin menarik chanyeol yang masih saja berpegangan pada tembok.

Begitu selesai menata makanan kyungsoo dan sehun disuruh eommanya memanggil semua untuk makan. Tapi begitu sampai di ruang keluarga kyungsoo disambut tawa karena yoora, kakak chanyeol memeluknya.

"ahhhh kyungsoo akhirnya kau datang… kau tahu semalam chanyeol sudah gelisah saja…"

"…" kyungsoo kembali tersenyum kaku begitu pelukannya di lepas. Ia melirik tuan park, ayah chanyeol yang juga tersenyum padanya. Ia membungkukan badannya memberi hormat.

"hey… kau tidak mau kenalan dengan keponakan chanyeol yang cantik, hummm…" yoora mengangkat anaknya yang sedang merangkak dan memangkunya untuk dikenalkan pada kyungsoo.

"ahhh… yeopo…" kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil bayi itu. "siapa namanya…?"

"yoona…" yoora tersenyum senang, apalagi tak lama yoona merangkak minta digendong kyungsoo.

"wah… daebak… kyungsoo unnie… yoona bahkan tak pernah mau ku gendong…" protes sehun. Sementara yoona sudah bertepuk tangan sendiri di gendongan kyungsoo.

"ya… kenapa lama sekali… aigoo… yoona mau digendong kyungsoo?" eomma chanyeol sudah bergabung.

"eomma harusnya tadi melihat… yoona sendiri yang minta digendong…" yoora begitu semangat.

Ya, semua semangat dengan kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah membaur. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"hyung… kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ya?" jongin geli melihat chanyeol yang selama ini selalu galak padanya sedang tersenyum ikhlas.

"sepertinya…"

Acara makan satu keluarga itu pun tidak lepas focus dari kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah beralih jadi baby sitter yoona. Yoona sendiri begitu betah bahkan saat kyungsoo menyuapinya.

"noona kenapa kau tidak dudukan yoona di kursi bayinya… kyungsoo juga harus makan…"

"aigoo… uri chanyeoli begitu perhatian… harusnya nenek masih ada dan melihatnya…" seorang bibi meledeknya dan sukses membuat chanyeol salah tingkah. Ayahnya sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"kenapa oppa tidak suapi kyungsoo unni saja…"

Kali ini sepertinya sehun minta dipecat jadi adik tersayangnya chanyeol. Apalagi chanyeol melihat kyungsoo yang merah padam sekarang.

Dasar yoona tidak tahu situasi, malah tidak mau lepas dari kyungsoo. Atau dirinya yang terlalu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Arggghhh sialan. Semua menertawakannya sekarang.

* * *

><p>"kyungsoo-ya… gomawo sudah mau datang hari ini… dan untuk yang tadi aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman… atau keluargaku yang lain juga…"<p>

"ani… direktur… mereka semua baik… justru saya yang minta maaf… maaf jika direktur kecewa…"

"ani… aku heran saja kenapa yoona menempel terus bahkan sampai tidur tadi… keponakanku begitu susah lepas dari ibunya… biasanya dia akan menjerit-jerit jika ada orang asing bahkan termasuk aku jika menggendongnya…"

"jinja?"

"ya… bahkan dulu sehun pernah kewalahan ketika disuruh menjaganya… aku dan sehun sama… akan menjerit jika sudah ditinggal berdua dengan yoona… bayi itu membuat kami pusing…"

"hahaha… kalian lucu sekali…"

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar. Pemandangan yang membuat chanyeol hilang focus dengan kemudinya.

Setelah percakapan pendek itu, yang terdengar hanya suara penyiar radio yang membawakan acara sore menjelang malam dengan lagu-lagu cinta khas hari minggunya. Suasana hening terjadi sampai mobil chanyeol sampai di depan rumah kyungsoo.

"ah… bisa kah aku minta tolong…"

"nde?"

"aku minta maaf tidak masuk ke dalam dan pamit pada ibumu… aku sudah ditunggu teman-temanku…"

"ahhh… tidak apa-apa… terimakasih sudah menjemput dan mengantar saya hari ini… dan untuk makanan ini juga… tolong sampaikan terimakasih saya pada nyonya…"

"nde… nanti akan kusampaikan… sebentar…" ia keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu kyungsoo. "masuk dan istirahatlah… seharian ini pasti membuatmu lelah…"

Chanyeol herang melihat kyungsoo yang seperti menahan tawa.

"kenapa?"

"ahhh… tidak… bukan apa-apa…"

"yasudah… sana masuk…" chanyeol gelagapan. Ia bingung harus apa.

"ani… direktur saja yang pergi duluan… tidak sopan rasanya…"

"arggghhh… baiklah… itu lebih baik…" chanyeol seperti diberi lampu hijau untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya. "ah… jangan lupa besok aku akan menjemputmu… jaljaaa…" chanyeol pun akhirnya melesat pergi.

"apa-apaan menyuruhku istirahat… hari ini pasti melelahkan… dulu saja aku disuruh membereskan apartemennya seharian ia hanya bilang… kerja bagus nona Do… ishhh…"

Kyungsoo menutup pagar rumah setelah berhenti mengoceh. Membawa bungkusan besar makanan dari acara tadi. 'untuk besan…' kyungsoo merinding mengingat kata-kata nyonya Park tadi.

* * *

><p>gimana...hahah ngawur ya. aku gak edit lg males benerin huruf besar kecil buat namanya jadi ya gk sesuai sama aturan nulisnya...<p>

sayang banget sama chansoo...pas gk lama ff yellow ini dibikin trus pas minggu chansoohun lunch di viva polo mamah park rangkulan sm kyungsoo...ff ini banget hhaha...


End file.
